The True Beginning
by NerdWriter
Summary: Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd both had lives before Sweeney was sent to Australia. This is how exactly they met, and how Mrs. Lovett's husband left the picture.
1. The Introduction

**AN: I don't own anything. Please feel free to review. Please be nice, I'm fairly new at this.**

Chapter 1

Twentyfive-year-old, Nellie Lovett awoke at six o'clock to the sweet song of stray birds, the gentle, rhythmic tap of the light rain hitting the ground, and yelling? She quickly got up to see who in the devil would be screaming at such an early hour. She quietly slipped out of the covers, careful not to wake the snoring brute next to her. She quickly put on her bathrobe and walked outside. She saw two men exchanging harsh words on the other side of the street, seemingly oblivious to the rain.

"I will ask you to never speak to my wife in that manner again," a lean man with short, tangled hair said fiercely inching closer to the other.

"I didn't speak to your wife in any inappropriate manner. Need I remind you that I am a judge, a man of much power and respect, and you are a mere barber. Continue this kind of disrespect, and I could deport you. What could you possibly do to me? Give me a nick during my next shave?" whispered another man. He was slightly taller than the other man, had graying hair, and had many frown lines From the looks of it, he was at least ten years older than the other man.

"I don't care who you are! My wife is the most important person in the world to me, next to my daughter that is, and if you come near them again, I'll have your head!"

Mrs. Lovett came a few steps closer and recognized them as Benjamin Barker and Judge Turpin. She had only seen Mr. Barker a few times, but she knew his wife from meeting her at the market often enough. Lucy was a pretty little thing. Her blonde hair, petite frame, and fair complexion often made men give second glances, but Lucy had told her that the judge had recently been coming on to her. The judge often sent her flowers, gave her compliments, and occasionally invited her to extravagant parties. Lucy had told her just a few days ago that Benjamin had had enough and was going to talk to the judge next time there was an incident.

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett snapped back to attention at the sight of Judge Turpin swiftly punching Benjamin Barker in the face. He smirked as Mr. Barker fell to his knees in pain.

"Much worse will happen if you ever attempt to threaten me," the judge hissed.

Mrs. Lovett gasped, causing him to look at the under-dressed woman for the first time since she had come down. "Good day madam," he said politely then quickly walked away.

Mrs. Lovett stood silently, in shock that such a highly respected official would do such a thing, until she heard Mr. Barker moan.

"Oh you poor dear," she said. "Let me take a look at you."

She went on her knees, so she would be eye level with Mr. Barker. For a moment, she felt her eyes lock with his thoughtful brown eyes. She stared into them as if they were trying to tell her something. They were kind, yet emotional. They were tame, yet unforgettable.

"That's quite alright madam, I'm…," he winced as he attempted to stand up. "fine."

"Oh no you're not, come on dear, you're coming with me so I can get you cleaned up," she took the wounded man by the hand and led him into the den of her apartment. She sat him on the over-stuff, brown leather chair that her husband loved and brought over the lamp. She gently cleaned the bleeding wound, then put a bandage over it. "There, now you don't have to worry about infection. Now how about I make you some breakfast?"

"This is very kind ma'am, but you really don't need to go to all of that…" the man started, but Mrs. Lovett waved him off.

"I'll just get you some juice at least. Something to take the edge off."

She quickly went into her kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. She then slipped some gin into it.

"Here, drink this. It'll help," she said handing him the glass.

The man took the glass cautiously, stared at the woman, and took a sip. He then gave her a mysterious smile. "Is this what I think it is?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled back. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she winked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh dear, I should have given you that first, I'm Mrs. Nellie Lovett."

The man extended a glove-clad hand. "Mr. Benjamin Barker. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," Mrs. Lovett said sweetly.

"Where the hell are you? And where's my breakfast?" a gruff, angry voice suddenly called from the kitchen. Quickly walking into the den was Albert Lovett, a large, intimidating man.

"Barker? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got in a tussle with a door, but your lovely wife over here helped me get cleaned up. Are you still coming tomorrow for a shave?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't," Albert responded.

"Very well, goodbye Albert, and thank you again Mrs. Lovett," he said walking towards the door.

"Oh please, call me Nellie."

**That's all for now. Should I continue it? Please review!**


	2. A Troubled Marriage

**AN: I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Mr. Barker smiled at Mrs. Lovett. "Nellie it is then," he said then walked out the door.

Mrs. Lovett stood in her place, smiling like a love struck teenager.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Albert Lovett growled, pulling Nellie out of her trance.

"Oh nothing Albert, I saw him lying in the street bleeding, I couldn't just let him sit there."

"Well don't get too used to helping young men on the streets. I don't want to wake up to another man sitting in my chair. Do I make myself clear?" he asked getting in Nellie's face, his eyes growing angry.

"Yes dear, I understand," Nellie mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with her large husband.

Albert Lovett was a large man. He stood tall at six-foot-four and weighed in at over two hundred pounds. Nellie feared him when he got angry, it wasn't unusual for her to have scars or bruises after Albert got angry. If it was a slow day at the butcher shop, it was normal for him to slap Nellie as soon as he came home. If Nellie's meals were less than satisfactory, she'd probably wake up with a black eye. One time Nellie ran late at the market, and didn't have Albert's dinner ready by the time he got home. Nellie was left with a jagged scar on the back of her shoulder.

"Good, now make my lunch before I go to the butcher shop," he said heading over to his favorite chair, the chair that he treated better than his own wife.

Nellie nodded and headed to the kitchen. Tears began to overwhelm her eyes as she took all of the ingredients to make yet another vegetarian pie for Albert's lunch. She hated that man, and she hated her life. The only reason she married him was because her parents died when she was merely seventeen years old, and Albert was the only person who would take her in. She had no idea that wife and slave could be interchangeable. She sighed deeply, trying to shake away the tears.

"I bet Benjamin Barker never hit his wife," she whispered.

"Is my lunch ready Nellie?" Albert yelled.

Nellie jumped. "Yes dear, it's right here!" she chirped quickly wrapping her infamous vegetarian pie. It was a family recipe that everyone wanted to get a hold of, but only Nellie Lovett had.

"Good, I'll see you tonight," Albert said.

Nellie gave him a fake smile. "I'll be waiting."

Albert walked out the door and closed the door. Nellie counted to twenty, as she did every morning, then poured herself a glass of juice and gin. She didn't know how she could put up with that man if it weren't for gin. She sighed and downed the glass in a few short sips. Every day she was tempted to walk out the door before Albert could wake up. She dreamed of living on her own. Supporting herself, and never worrying about pleasing anyone else for her own safety. She dreamed of packing her bags and walking out on her brute of a husband, but she couldn't. She had no idea what she would do if she were to leave.

Nellie finished the last of the contents of her cup and laughed angrily as she brushed away the last of her tears. "What would I do to support myself, sell my bloody pies?" she mumbled bitterly.

**It's slow chapter, but don't worry things will speed up soon. Will Albert finally push Nellie too far? And was that spark between Nellie and Benjamin mutual? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Just Friends?

**AN: I own nothing**

Chapter 3

It had been a three days since Nellie had met Mr. Benjamin Barker, yet she couldn't get him out of her head. For the past few days, as she cleaned, cooked, and did other chores around the house, she couldn't help but fantasize about Benjamin Barker. As she cooked, she pretended to be preparing Mr. Barker's favorite meal. She dreamed about the how he'd smile showing his adorable, slightly crooked, teeth when she presented him with his favorite dish. As she cleaned, all she could think of was a worn Mr. Barker walking through the doorway after a long day of work, slumping into an arm chair, and resting his aching feet on the well-dusted table.

"I can't take it anymore!" Nellie sighed to herself.

There was too much disappointment in pretending to be Mr. Barker's wife just to be forced back into reality every time Albert walked through the door. Nellie needed to see him again. She knew she couldn't wake up early every morning in hopes of finding Mr. Barker bleeding in the streets again. She would need to come up with an excuse to come over. She was cleaning her kitchen when she suddenly had an idea. She quickly wrapped up one of the several vegetarian pies that she had made that day, put on her mother's prized silver necklace, and ran out the door.

Before Nellie could think twice, she found outside of Mr. Barker's barber shop. She took a deep breath then walked in. To her delight, he was sweeping the floor of a completely empty room.

"Mr. Barker?" Nellie asked shyly to get his attention.

He looked up. "Nellie? Why hello there," he said dropping his broom and walking over to Nellie.

"I hope I didn't surprise you Mr. Barker," Nellie said, instantly regretting coming to his work place.

"Oh yes, but pleasantly so. And please, call me Benjamin."

Nellie giggled. "Benjamin it is then."

"Now to what do I owe this fine visit?"

"Oh, I um, wanted to check on you. Make sure you were healing alright," she said noticing the large, angry looking bruise on Benjamin's face.

Benjamin smiled shyly touching his face. "It's healing well enough. I've had to tell all of my clients that I ran into a door though."

Nellie laughed. "Well, I just wanted to check and give you this." She handed him the pie. "I should let you get back to work though."

Nellie quickly turned around and got to the door before Benjamin stopped her.

"Wait," Benjamin said, making Nellie stop in her tracks. "Could this possibly be one of the famous pies that my wife tells me of?"

Nellie turned around and smiled. "That it is. An old family recipe." She then walked closer to Benjamin.

He took a bite. "This is incredible," he said amazed.

Nellie giggled. "So are you," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh, um, I'm glad you like it."

"Though, I must wonder something."

"Oh?" Nellie asked, loving any reason she had to stay in Benjamin's presence.

"Have you ever made meat pies?"

Nellie shook her head. "I've never tried it. I rarely make anything with meat in it."

Benjamin laughed. Oh how Nellie loved his laugh. "But your husband's a butcher," he said.

Nellie looked down sadly at the mention of her husband. Noticing Nellie's grief stricken eyes, Benjamin put his hand on Nellie's shoulder.

"Nellie, you're a wonder. A beauty and an amazing cook."

Nellie looked up and smiled brightly, partially at Benjamin's comment and partly because of Benjamin's sweet, sensitive touch.

"Tell you what Benjamin, if I ever start making meat pies, you'll be the very first to try one," she looked at the setting sun. "Oh dear, I've got to go before Albert gets home."

Nellie began to quickly walk to the door.

"Nellie?" Benjamin stopped her again just in front of the door.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Would you care to come back tomorrow? It gets awfully lonely here mid-day."

Nellie smiled. "I'd love to."

Benjamin smiled brightly. "Excellent, I'll be waiting."

Nellie bit her lip to keep her from laughing giddily. "I'll see you then."

She turned and quickly exited the barber shop, making sure not to let Benjamin see her laughing and smiling like a mad woman.

When she was outside of the Barker apartment, she turned and smiled brightly. "If only this could be mine one day," she whispered. She then turned and ran home. She was scared, but the thought of Benjamin's kind words made the possibility of more punishment from her husband bearable.

**It seems that Benjamin Barker's taken a bit of a liking to Nellie Lovett. More to come soon!**


	4. The Final Straw

**AN: I still own nothing**

Chapter 4

What was an innocent visit to Benjamin Barker's barber shop turned into a daily routine. For the next month Nellie walked from her quiet house over to Benjamin's barber shop on Fleet Street with two pies on hand every day at noon. Benjamin had made a habit of closing his shop from noon to one o'clock. It was the perfect time of day. It was Albert's busiest time at the butcher shop, so Nellie never had to worry about him coming home to an empty house, and Lucy was gone every day from eleven o'clock to three o'clock working as a seamstress. Every day they'd have lunch together and talk. Nellie told stories about her childhood and life before her parents died and Benjamin would tell humorous stories about his clients.

"One time the Beadle came in with a mark on his neck, when I asked him about it he turned bright red and said that he had a date. Turns out it was one of those… what do you call them, kissing marks?"

Nellie laughed. "Benjamin, this past month has been wonderful. It gets lonely, sitting in that house all day."

Benjamin smiled. "It gets pretty lonely over here too. Every since Lucy took that job as a seamstress," he said with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"You don't want her to work?" Nellie asked.

Benjamin sighed. "Based on how things are going with me and Judge Turpin, we both decided that it couldn't hurt to have some extra income, in case I ever get into legal trouble and need to be bailed out."

"You don't really think the judge could do that, do you?"

**Benjamin angrily shook his head. "I don't know, but we also want to be sure to have enough money in case we have to leave town on short notice."**

After what felt like ages of awkward silence Nellie finally spoke. "Benjamin, that day I came to visit you, why did you ask me to come back?"

Benjamin blushed. "You um… well, you reminded me of my sister Beth. She was two years younger than me and died about five years ago. Even though she was my little sister, she was always looking after me. When I was working at someone else's barber shop she used to come and bring me lunch. She also had a necklace a lot like the one you wore that day. She was a beauty, and I was often the only person to tell her that. I miss her a lot."

Nellie was taken. "I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

"Oh she was. You would have loved her…" Benjamin suddenly looked startled.

"What's wrong Benjamin?"

He shook his head. "Wow, I never talk about Beth. I've never even talked to Lucy about her."

Nellie stood still, in shock when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Here you are!" Albert Lovett suddenly yelled.

"Albert!" Nellie jumped and backed away from Albert.

"I came home to an empty house, and now I have to find you with some other man?"

At this point Benjamin attempted to get in between Nellie and Albert. "I asked her to come. I wanted to buy one of her pies."

"Stay out of this Ben," Albert whispered then pushed him aside. "Now come on Nellie!" he grabbed Nellie by the wrist and pulled her out the door.

Albert led Nellie by the wrist all the way to their house. Once they were safely hidden from the public in the privacy of their empty house, Albert threw Nellie to the floor.

"Albert please!" Nellie screamed.

"Whore!" Albert yelled back.

Nellie began to sob. "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Shut up!" Albert yelled.

When Nellie wouldn't stop crying, Albert punched her.

"We'll talk when I get home. I'm going back to work," was the last thing Nellie heard before she blacked out. When she regained consciousness a few hours later she looked in the mirror to see a black eye. She couldn't take it anymore. After seeing that a man could be as kind as Benjamin was, she couldn't handle living with Albert.

Quickly she took all of her clothes and threw them into a bag. She took all of the money she could find and ran out the door. Without thinking twice she sprinted to Benjamin's barber shop. Benjamin would let her live with him. Maybe they could even run away together. Lucy had a job, so she'd be able to support herself.

When Nellie got into Benjamin's barber shop she suddenly burst into tears.

"Nellie what happened?" Benjamin asked soothingly.

"I can't do it anymore; I can't live with that brute! I left him!" she cried. "Please Benjamin, let me stay here."

"Nellie?" a woman's voice came from behind.

Nellie turned around to see Lucy standing near the doorway holding Joanna.

"He'll find you," Benjamin said quietly.

"Then run away with me!" Nellie sobbed.

Benjamin stared at the ground.

"We have such a great connection. Please Benjamin, run away with me!"

Benjamin stared at the floor. "I love my wife," he said.

"Benjamin, please!" Nellie was sobbing at this point.

"I love my wife," he said again.

"Nellie, I think it's best that you go," Lucy suddenly said.

**Heartbreaking, isn't it? Will things turn around for Nellie? Will Benjamin change his mind? And what's going to happen when Albert comes back? More to come!**


	5. A Deadly Mistake

**AN: I own nothing**

Chapter 5

Desperate and sobbing, Nellie gave Benjamin one more pleading look, but when he refused to make eye contact, she gave up. Dejectedly, Nellie picked up her bag and walked out the door. She left the barbershop and headed back to her prison. She didn't care if Albert beat her, hell, at this point she didn't care if Albert _killed_ her! All she cared about was the fact that Benjamin didn't love her. By the time she got back to the home, she had stopped crying. She had felt completely numb. She silently dragged her bag into her bedroom, dropped it off in the corner, and walked into the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and shook her head. Her blackened eye wasn't the first thing she noticed this time. Both eyes were puffy from her crying and her lower lip was slightly bleeding from her biting it so hard trying to for herself to stop crying. She sighed and ran a bath. She just wanted to wash all memories of Benjamin away. Once the bath tub was full, she slipped in. She lied flat against the bottom of the tub, letting the water wash over her face completely. She held her breath as she thought about everything that just happened. She would soon get out of the bath, clean the house, make Albert's dinner, and then prepare Albert's punishment. Nellie continued to think about Albert. Albert stumbling through the door, quickly eating his dinner, drinking an indecent amount of alcohol, and then hitting her. Hitting her again and again. Nellie tried to avoid the blows, but they kept coming. Then he started yelling at what a disappointment of a wife she was. Suddenly Nellie burst up, as if just realizing that she was out of air.

"I can't do it," she said to herself while crying, then suddenly she got an idea. "If I can't live with Benjamin, I don't want to live at all."

Quickly she ran downstairs into the kitchen. She made another one of her pies, except she added a new ingredient to it: arsenic. She didn't want to live her life anymore, and if that meant ending her life all together. She made sure that there was enough arsenic in the pie to kill her. Once she was finished making the pie, she put it on a plate. She would eat it before Albert came home, so he could find her lying in the kitchen, but first she needed her mother's necklace. She sighed and ran upstairs. No one really understood Nellie's obsession with that necklace, but she had worn it ever since she was a little girl. Nellie always knew that she wanted to die with it. She was looking upstairs when she heard the door open.

"Nellie?"

Nellie gasped and madly searched through the contents of her bag. She needed to hurry and find the necklace before Albert saw the pie.

"Your dinner's almost done Albert, why don't you fix yourself a drink and sit on your chair?" Nellie yelled as dug around at the bottom of her bag.

Finally she found her necklace and ran downstairs. She quietly ran into the kitchen and screamed. Albert was lying on the floor. Praying he was just tired, Nellie searched for the pie that she had made. It was no where in sight. The brute must have mistaken it for his dinner.

Nellie sat on the floor next to Albert and stared at him. For the first time in years, Albert didn't look threatening. For the first time, Nellie didn't have to worry about pleasing Albert.

"I'm finally free," she whispered to herself.

**That's all for now! I'll probably write a follow up to what Nellie does now. Feel free to review!**


	6. The Follow Up

**AN: I own nothing. This is just a follow up of my first real FanFic. **

After Albert's death, Nellie avoided murder charges by claiming that Albert had committed suicide. The official story was that Albert had put poison onto his own pie. Once the investigation ended, Nellie took over Albert's butcher shop and began selling meat pies. Every day Nellie went into her shop and home. Occasionally she'd go to the market, but she tried to avoid the public however she could. A few months later, Benjamin Barker was arrested and sentenced to Australia for reasons unknown. A few weeks after that, Lucy Barker poisoned herself, at least that's what Nellie had heard through the local gossips at the market. Nellie had been asked on several dates by many fine gentlemen, but she always politely turned them down. Nellie had decided the day of Albert's funeral that Benjamin Barker was the only man she could ever love, and if she couldn't love Benjamin, she never wanted to love again.

**Thank you to all who have read this. I hope you've enjoyed it! =)**


End file.
